This invention relates generally to suppression of accidental fires involving cooking oil or fat as in industrial oil cookers, and more particularly concerns employment of pure water mist in such suppression, as well as extinction of such fires. Fires in the majority of these large cookers involve liquid cooking oil or fat fires. These fires are difficult to extinguish and are easily re-ignited.
There is great need for improvements in methods and means for suppressing such fires, extreme danger from fire resulting from the large sizes of such cookers.